My First love
by Unique api
Summary: Childhood.. a beautiful time in everyone's life ..time when hearts are pure and innocent... no worries,no hatred, no bad feelings.. But can a person fall in love in childhood? can puppy love come true? are relations truly made in heaven? a sweet story about two innocent hearts who fall in love and their journey to rediscover their love. read and review..
1. My new friend

**DISCLAIMER** : **Ufo –Baby/ Daa Daa Daa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura.**

 **A/N:** **Hello friends** **long time no see huh?! How are you all ? hope you are enjoying.**

 **Btw this new story is dedicated to all D3 fans. So enjoy! (^_^)**

 **The idea behind this story is friendship quotes which I read few days ago on internet. I really felt like writing a story after reading and so here I am.**

 **~0O0~**

Saionji temple was busy as any usual day. The temple was named after the family who owned it aka the Saionji family. Hosho Saionji, the monk and the present owner of the temple was busy performing his prayers while his wife Hitomi was drying clothes in the backyard. They had a son who had just started the school. The family was considered to be kind and courteous by the neighborhood.

Looking neither right nor left, his bag flapping against his back, a little boy ran all

the way home from the school. Anyone seeing him would have thought something

terrible had happened. He had started running as soon as he was out of the school

gate. He climbed the temple stairs in haste.

Once home, he opened the front door and called out, "I'm back!" and went to look

for his mother.

"Oka-san"

"Oka-san, where are you?" he came searching for her in corridor. He opened various doors in the corridor but was unable to find her inside the house. 'Maybe she is in the backyard' he thought to himself and started running towards the backyard. He spotted her watering some small plants. Without making noise he started walking towards her. 'Today I am going to surprise you' he thought to himself with a smile and jumped. He was about to shout a 'BOO' when Hitomi turned around. He got startled when she caught him in her arms and hugged him.

"So here you are" she said kissing his cheek. "How was your day? Are you hungry Kanata?" she asked letting him go.

"I like the school" he said in an irritated way.

Something was bugging him otherwise there was no way he could reply his mother in this way.

She ruffled his chocolate brown hair and in her sweet melody voice she inquired, "Honey, you can tell me anything. What is bugging you dear?"

"How come every time you know I am coming?" he asked innocently, "it is not fair. I never get to surprise you" he pouted. She giggled at his antiques.

"Honey, I am your Oka-san, I know everything about you" she replied, "I know when you are happy or sad or if something happens to my baby I am the first to notice that. Now stop pouting"

" " he said defeated. "You win, I loose. But Oka-san I am not a baby anymore, I am big boy".

"Yes, yes you are my big boy" she said. Content by her words he gave her his precious smile. He never smiled for strangers his smile was always for people who were near and dear to him. Even at this age he was famous in females. They were fond of his handsome face, big innocent chocolate brown eyes which were hid behind his chocolate brown hair.

'He looks so cute when he smiles' Hitomi thought, 'he is going to be a heartbreaker if he became a playboy. But that is concern for future now he is still a baby and more to that he is a mama's boy'

Suddenly his tummy growled making its presence obvious to them. Kanata looked at his mother and she smiled.

"My big boy is hungry. Come let's give him something tasty" she pointed his stomach and asked "What do you think of ramen?"

"No, no ramen I want soup" he replied.

"Then let's get you chicken soup "she suggested.

"I want pumpkin soup" he demanded.

There was no point in arguing, after all he is a diehard pumpkin lover. She took his small hands in her large ones and they went inside the temple, towards the kitchen.

She made him his favorite pumpkin soup and fed him with his hands. After a bowl was finished Kanata was full.

"Oka-san, can I go to park?" he asked.

"it is still early to go to park" she replied, "maybe we could go later"

"I want to go" he replied.

"Why suddenly you want to go to park?" she questioned.

"To play with Santa" he said, "and Akira" he softly added. Santa and Akira were his playmates both were of his age. Kanata had a slight liking for Akira. Even taking the girls name made his cheeks cute pink. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and started, "Oka-san I want to go. I want to go." Nobody can win a kid when he is throwing tantrums...

Hitomi sighed. He is really becoming stubborn.

"Ok honey, but you can go after Santa comes with his mother to fetch you." She said.

"Thank you, Oka-san" he said happily.

 **~0O0~**

"Now your turn Santa" Kanata told Santa.

They were playing hide and seek. Santa turned around closing his eyes he started counting. Akira and Kanata ran to hide in the park. Soon they were separated as Kanata went a little far from the place where they used to play daily. He wanted a new place to hide. He spotted some trees near the swings and decided to hide there. He was running when he saw a little girl sitting alone on swings. She was staring at the sky. The girl seemed new to the place.

She started to get down from the swing but lost her balance and fell on ground, stone hurt her ankle. Tears started to form in her jade eyes and her lower lip started to tremble. She started to sniffle while attempting to stand.

"Here, come take my hand", Kanata stood in front of her offering to help her.

After standing up she tried to take a step. She winced as her ankle hurt and was about to fall again when he caught her in his arms trying to support her. But both of them lost their balance and hit the ground with a loud THUMP.

Kanata got on his feet and help her to stand.

"Are you hurt?" the girl asked.

"No" he said, "I am fine".

"You are probably hurt. I fell on you. See there is scratch on your hand" she said worried as she pointed his scratch.

"Well, it is just a scratch and it doesn't hurt." He said looking at his scratch and again at her. He noticed blood on her ankle. "Your ankle is bleeding. Let's get it clean" he told her.

"No. it is not bleeding. Maybe it is red water" she said trying not to look at her wound.

"Is it paining?" he asked.

"No. I don't have wound. No wound, no pain" she said trying to sound brave but her face told otherwise. He nodded his head in a negative manner. Her ankle was bleeding really badly. He helped her to walk.

He made her sit on a nearby bench and asked if she had a small bottle. She gave him her empty red water bottle. He filled the bottle from the tap and washed her wound with it. While washing he noticed that the girl was crying. He started to tell her a story about a princess who was soon to be married to a prince but was abducted by an evil wizard and her prince fought the evil wizard to save his love. He was narrating so well that she forgot what he was doing. Her eyes widened with fright and surprise as he continued the story. He neatly covered her wound with his handkerchief and ended his story with famous "they lived happily ever after…"

They were sitting on bench talking with each other. They became friends. Kanata forgot the other playmates who were probably searching for him. Suddenly he spotted an ice-cream vendor near the swings.

"Come let's have ice-cream" he suggested happily.

"I can't walk" she said.

"Oh. I forgot." He replied, "I will have the vanilla flavored one. Which flavor you like?"

"I want strawberry" she said happily.

He went to the vendor and asked for a strawberry and a vanilla flavor. He took the ice-creams to her and both of them licking their ice-cream happily.

"Why you wanted an ice-cream?" she suddenly asked.

"Because ice-cream makes everyone happy" he replied with a smile.

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for an ice-cream" the both said at once and started laughing.

The girl was feeling happy to be with him. Kanata recognized that there was something he never experienced before. He was having a feeling, a desire to be with this girl. They were contend with each other.

 **~0O0~**

Finally the girl's nanny came and they bid farewell to each other.

On the way home the nanny noticed something in the girl's hand.

"Miss Miyu, what are you holding? Is it a flower?" she asked.

"No. it is not a flower it is a photograph of my new friend" the girl replied.

"Who are we talking about Miss Miyu?" the nanny inquired quite interested. Miyu was very shy she rarely made new friends.

"The boy who was with me in the park" Miyu said with a soft smile decorating her cute face.

""the boy who helped you, right?" the nanny asked, "what is his name?"

Miyu tried to recall his name but then with a frown a realization hit her.

THEY FORGOT TO ASK EACH OTHER'S NAME!

 **~0O0~**

 **How was it? Liked it, loved it or hated it? KXM moments very less? want more?**

 **Tell me what you think about this story.**

 **Please do leave your feedbacks, reviews and positive criticism are more than welcome!**

 **Your reviews as guests, anonymous are also welcomed. I will look forward for your comments and try to reply each of you.**

 **See you in next chapter.**

 **Api**


	2. Meeting again

**DISCLAIMER** : **Ufo –Baby/ DaaDaaDaa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura.**

 **A/N:** **Hello friends** **Happy New year! May this year fulfill all your dreams and bring you good health, wealth and prosperity.**

 **I remember my personal heaven and I won't abandon any of my stories and that's a promise (^_^)**

 **Thank you everyone who added this story for favs/follows.**

 **miyu.k .saionji, jdcocoagirl, charu and shannonjacob21 than you a lot for your awesome reviews. I will be waiting for your reviews and suggestions.**

 **~0O0~**

Miyu and Kanata never met after that incident. Miyu's parents were astronaut; they shifted from Japan to USA. They always kept on changing their home and their country. Miyu never had any close friends.

Fifteen years passed. Miyu grew into a very beautiful and well mannered girl. Her parents came back to Japan and the Kozuki family was now staying in Tokyo. Her parents wanted her to continue their family tradition by becoming an astronaut. But against their wishes she decided to become a teacher. She taught at a kindergarten school.

Her parents were getting old. She was their only child. They were a happy family, but Miyu was a girl. Girls in her age were always considered as responsibilities. They decided it was the best time for her to get married.

One day when Kozuki family was having lunch together, a women who looked exactly like Miyu asked,

"Miyu, what do you think about getting married?" this was the first time they were talking on this topic.

"Oka-san, isn't it quite early to talk on this topic?" Miyu asked startled.

"Miyu, your mother is right. We think it is the right age for you to get married" Miyu's father, Yuu Kozuki replied. 'They must be kidding' she thought to herself.

"But Otou-san, I am not ready. I mean what's the hurry? We can talk about this after two or three years. I want to teach." She whined.

"It needs time to search appropriate partner. We won't give your hand to anyone who is not trustworthy." Miki replied looking very serious." It may take one or two years till we find a suitable partner for you. Our family still believes in arranged marriages after all."

"We are going to get you in an arranged marriage and believe us dear, it will be best for you." Yuu said looking at her. Miyu knew her parents loved each other. It was so obvious. Her father never said no to her mother and they supported each other in life's up and down.

"Or do you have _someone you like_?" her mother asked sternly.

'Yeah, there is someone I like but I don't know who he is, where he is and even worse I don't know his name. Will you try to understand my feelings and allow me to find him?' she thought

"No, there is no one." She replied defeated and excused herself.

She went to her room and locked it from inside. In her wardrobe she searched for one precious thing. She found a small golden box somewhere inside. The box looked like a miniature treasure chest. She bought it when she was a kid. She took its key and opened it. Inside the box, there was a red handkerchief below which there was a small photo of a brunette boy. She took it out carefully and with a tearful smile she held it near her heart.

'No matter whom they will choose for me, _You_ will be my First and last love. Nobody can take your place in my life.' She promised.

She formed a habit of talking to the photo secretly in her childhood. She was always left alone, in care of maids. Talking to the photo made her feel like she was talking to him in person. _He was the first and the last friend she had._

 **~o0O0o~**

"Kanata, now it is the time that _You_ take your responsibility as the temple monk" Hosho said to his son.

"Otou-san, I know all the rituals and every single detail about festivals and their celebrations in temple. I know how to perform prayers; even I can handle temple expenses. I do my duties well; you can just handover the temple to me." the very irritated son Replied. This was their discussion every evening.

"You don't understand anything." Hosho sighed, "for handing over the temple the monk is supposed to be _married_ " he said.

" _You_ are married."Kanata plainly replied.

"Yeah, I am married but _you are not_. so I cannot hand it over to you" Hosho replied scratching the non-existent itch on the back of his neck. The father and son never understood each other. Sigh.

"Your Otou-san wants to say that, you should get married honey" Hitomi clarified for Kanata.

"I will get married if I get the right girl for me." Kanata whispered. This was an uncomfortable topic for him. It was the first time this topic was clear to him; otherwise he thought his father was delaying to handover him the temple.

"when will you get your dream girl? Is it decided? Or she exists in your dreams only?" Hosho asked his voice rising after each question. He motioned towards his wife and added, "Look Kanata, your mother is sick. She has few months to live. We want you to get married when she is alive"

"Honey, this is my last wish." Hitomi said with teary eyes. "Do you want me to die early, thinking about your future?" she asked.

Hitomi was Kanata's weakness. He was so close to his mother even after growing up. He never did anything which he thought he won't be proud if his deed reached his mother. He loved to share his day with her. Her wishes were his commands.

"I will do anything you want Oka-san, but please don't say such hurtful words." Tears choked him and he turned away searching for his phone, a lump forming in his throat.

Suddenly his phone started ringing. He was called to the hospital for an emergency operation. He was a trustworthy cardiologist; he was supposed to save people's life. Yet his mother was dying, life's mockery, what else…

"so we are now all set to search for a daughter-in-law." Hosho said happily to Hitomi who nodded her head in agreement. they watched their son leaving. Little did they know about their son's condition, his feelings?

 **~o0O0o~**

Both parents' gave their child's details to a marriage beaureu. They gave their expectations about the qualities they wanted in their daughter/son-in-law as well.

One day they received a call from the said marriage beaureu and were given details about the family they would be meeting. They decided to meet at a hotel somewhere in between Heiomachi and Tokyo, so both parties can reach conveniently.

Both parties were warmly welcomed by the marriage beaureu representatives who introduced them. The parents had a small chat with each other. During their small talk they took a liking for each other. With their consent, the husband-to-be and wife-to –be were sent on a different table to talk with each other. Blushing and embarrassed they did as they were told by their parents.

There was silence on their table. Miyu was looking everywhere except the person who was accompanying her. Kanata noticed her uneasiness, so he decided to start a conversation. A cough caught her attention.

'Huh!?' She blinked looking at him confused.

"So you believe in arranged marriages?" he inquired. Straight to the point no sweet talks.

Miyu was startled but she managed to reply," No, it is my parent's choice."

"So why didn't you say a 'no' if you don't agree with them?" he asked.

"They are my parents. They love me and whatever they will say I will follow." She said softly yet firmly. Her face told him she was speaking truth.

'This girl is telling truth to a stranger. _So interesting_!' Kanata thought.

"Do you believe in arrange marriages?" it was her turn to ask him.

He was surprised but hesitantly he replied, "No, even I don't believe."

It was their first time to meet someone who may become their life partner. They were naive and ran out of anything they could ask. They just sat their silently and kept gazing everywhere and thinking something to distract themselves. Whenever their eyes met or whenever they caught the other person looking at them, a sudden thought sent heat flooding their cheeks. They shook their head and started look in opposite direction ignoring him or her.

"Our parents sent us alone so we can try and understand each other." Miyu whispered. "If we sit silently we can never even become friends."

"And we are supposed to spend our life together."Kanata finished for her.

"So can we try to at least become friends? I mean...even if our...I mean...even if this arrangement..." she tried to think of proper words to convey her thoughts. 'why is it so difficult to tell him that for every marriage has a pillar of love and if we don't know each other how will we accept each other?'

"I understand." He began hesitantly. "I would like to be your friend. I think it will be better for us if we become friends. At least you won't feel so uneasy around me." He said cockily with a smirk.

"You knew?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, it is easy to read your face." Kanata said as a matter of fact.

Miyu's heart skipped a beat when she saw his face. And the shock on her face was not unnoticed by Kanata.

'Why I feel I know him?' Miyu thought to herself as she saw him smiling. Unknown to her Kanata was also thinking same about her.

They talked about their family, their profession their hobbies and interests. Kanata was a straight A student in studies, sports and other extracurricular activities in his student life. He felt it was unnecessary to tell her about being famous in girls and having a fan girl group for him. God knows what she will think if he told her about the girls chasing him.

Kanata was shocked to learn that Miyu was home schooled. But considering her parents he thought it was normal for them.

Their first impression about each other was starting to change. Kanata earlier thought Miyu was arrogant. But now after becoming her friend, he realized she was not arrogant just little introvert. She was very kind, shy and very beautiful.

Miyu earlier thought Kanata was rude. But now she realized he was very generous and well mannered. He was handsome and always a gentleman.

It was when they realized something was familiar. They didn't understand why, but they had a strange feeling that they knew each other from a long time. They felt as if they met each other again, as if suddenly a long lost beloved person returns in your life.

"You probably know, we may get married." Miyu asked Kanata as she pointed the table where their parents were having a very happy conversation, smiling and laughing. The representative saw them looking and winked making the couple blush.

"Yes, I know" he replied looking at her blushing face which matched his own.

 **~0O0~**

 **How was it? Up to the expectations?**

 **Tell me what you think about this story.**

 **Please do leave your feedbacks, reviews and positive criticisms are more than welcome!**

 **Your reviews as guests, anonymous are also welcomed. I will look forward for your comments and try to reply each of you.**

 **See you in next chapter.**

 **Api**


End file.
